


(Cause and) Effect

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Season 1 of Legends, until proven wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Sara and Leonard discuss about his mission with Barry.





	(Cause and) Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a one-shot of course.  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

“So, how did it go with the scarlet speedster?” Sara asked as she leaned against the doorframe of Leonard’s room on the Waverider; arms crossed in front her chest. The team; minus Leonard, had spend their day in the Refuge with Rip’s mother as they waited for him to return and as soon as everyone went to their rooms to sleep, Sara changed to a tank top and shorts she used as pajamas and headed over to Leonard’s room.

“As well as it can go when you are working with Central’s golden boy.” He answered and looked up from the book he was currently reading to see that Sara hadn’t moved from the door frame, something which clearly showed that she was waiting for him invite her in. “Do you plan on standing there the entire night or are gonna come join me?”

Sara felt a small smirk form on her lips as she walked inside and the door closed behind her. Leonard continued to lie on the bed lazily but he did close his book; Hemingway as she noticed, and set it aside. She slid next to him underneath the covers and soon enough she felt Leonard’s slender fingers trace soothing circles on her back. Sara closed her eyes; relishing the quiet moments in between missions… the moments it would be just them… and everything else would seem a million miles away.

 She scooted closer to the man and placed her head on his chest. He must have had a shower when he returned from 2017 because she now smelled the discreet woodsy fragrance of his body wash and she welcomed the familiarity of it.

“So… why exactly did The Flash want your help?” Sara asked and Leonard chuckled.

“I was waiting when you would ask this.” He stated and Sara smacked him playfully in his chest. “The Flash needed me to break into A.R.G.U.S.”

“A.R.G.U.S? My friend Lyla is the director there!” She said and Leonard smirked. “You didn’t cause too much trouble, now did you?”

“I may or may have not stolen an alien power source and opened a 10 million dollar prison door.” Sara’s eyebrows rose and she tried to hide the fact that she was proud. “But no worries, me and Lyla are totally gonna be buddies. She probably thinks I’m a _do-gooder_ now.”

“If you are not, why did you The Flash in the first place?”

“He wanted to save the woman he loves and he was desperate.”

“Aw, so Captain Cold was in a charitable mood?”  Leonard rolled his eyes at the comment and Sara smirked.

“Hardly. I was just repaying B-… _The Flash_ for saving Lisa.” He noticed her confused expression; lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed together. “Story for another time.”

“Or maybe you felt bad for The Flash and genuinely wanted to help him save the woman he loved.”

“I don’t do charity. And especially not for _true love_.”

_I have something to do_

_That’s how a killer thinks and that’s not you anymore_

_What about your feelings?_

_About you?_

_Me and you. I would like to see how that goes_

He would deny it for as long as he could, but that small part of him went to help Barry because he imagines what he would have done if Savage had slit Sara’s throat in 2147. Leonard knew that if Rip hadn’t showed up he would have broken one of his few rules… he would have lost his cool and done something idiotic. And if Sara would have gotten hurt because he wasn’t fast enough to help her… She was his teammate… She was his… girlfriend and it might have been way too early to call it ‘true love’, if that thing even existed, he couldn’t deny the fact that he cared about her. So understandably, Allen had his a tough spot with his offer.

Sara yawned; snapping Leonard out of his thoughts.

“Keep telling yourself that, Snart.” She mumbled and soon enough her eyes had closed and she was drifting off to sleep. She was still lying partially on top of him with her palm next to his heart and Leonard found himself smiling _again_.

He thought of Barry and Iris and for a moment he wondered… was that their own fate?

_There are no strings on me_

_No strings on me_

Was one of them destined to fall and the other one to be left behind?

_Get him out of here_

_No_

_Just do it_

He shook his head. Stupid nightmares. And now Allen seemed to have made his initial ‘Alexa’ feeling much worse… Why would he come back there to ask for his help and not get him from 2017? Unless he is dead in 2017.

He sighed and Sara must have sensed him tense against her, because her eyes opened slowly and she looked at him confused.

“Aren’t you gonna sleep? I thought you would be tired after today’s _adventure_.”

“In a minute. I was just thinking.”

“Care to be a little bit more specific?” He thought about telling her; about the blinding blue light he saw in his dreams and her voice…

You better be one hell of a thief

You bastard

About him… killing Mick.

“If I’ll take you or Lisa as my plus one on The Flash’s wedding. But now that I think about it she’ll probably end up going with Ramon.”

“I would love to join you… but only if you tell me who the Flash is.”

Leonard smiled.

“I’m sorry but the scarlet speedster has to reveal himself to you. I might be a villain but I don’t break the promises I make.” Sara let out a grunt in protest. “I haven’t even told Mick and Lisa. Maybe when you meet him he’ll tell you yourself.”

“Mkay…” She said sheepishly; unable to keep her eyes open any longer. “Night, Len.”

“Good night.” He answered as he place his hand over her own above his heart and fell asleep… Unaware that everything had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments=Love as alwayss <3


End file.
